


fuel my fire

by rosastairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Lazy Mornings, another song fic by yours truly, i’m emo for them, rosastairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosastairs/pseuds/rosastairs
Summary: A lazy morning with Emma and Cristina





	fuel my fire

Weak morning sunlight filtered through the pale blue curtains, making the glossy brown tiles glow warmly.

Emma sat at the kitchen counter, legs swinging lazily as she swiveled on her barstool. She could see a strip of ocean through the window, blue and gilded in gold.

Cristina was leaning on the counter opposite her, still dressed in her pajamas. Her hair was rumpled adorably, her hands clutching a patterned mug full of coffee. The faint melody of a song played from where her phone was propped above the sink.

Emma yawned and stretched her arms above her head, relishing the popping of her back. She hadn’t quite woken up yet, and she was lazily swimming through the morning, drunk on sunshine and Cristina’s eyes.

Cristina took a swig of her coffee and hummed along to the song. Music drifted around the two girls as Emma contented herself with watching Cristina. Cristina’s small unintentional smile, the soft curve of Cristina’s neck. Emma half expected a halo to illuminate Cristina as she watched.

“What?” Cristina had opened her eyes fully and was gazing at Emma with curiosity.

Emma jerked herself out of her thoughts and cleared her throat hastily. “What?”

“You’re looking at me funny.”

“I am not.”

Cristina huffed doubtfully and finished the last of her coffee. “Okay then.” Her accent was stronger before she was fully awake. Emma thought it was ridiculously unfair to her teenage hormones that Cristina was so beautiful in the morning.

The song changed and Cristina looked suddenly wide awake. She turned the volume up eagerly and began to sway hypnotically, her hips rocking from side to side, slow and liquid.

_“I can't deny I'm begging for attention_   
_Dropping hints, hoping for some tension_   
_Getting tired of making all this racket_   
_Waiting on you to get your ass in gear_   
_I didn't wanna be so invested_   
_I played it cool and then I overdressed it_   
_You were there, I was tired of this_   
_Nonsense when you pretend you don't.”_

“Come on Emma.” Cristina groaned, reaching over and clasping Emma’s hands, dragging her so that she was standing. The kitchen tiles were cool under Emma’s feet as she stumbled to press close to Cristina.

_“Get me, feel me, want me_   
_Like me, love me, need me.”_

Cristina was shorter than Emma by a head. They swayed together clumsily as the song played. Emma threaded her hands through Cristina’s, thrilling at the brush of skin as she swung her arms in an impromptu waltz.

_“Tonight, if you fuel my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_I tried, but you're fuel to my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh.”_

Emma swayed, trying to match Cristina’s hip movements with her own. They were very close, giggling when they fumbled, hands entwined.

_“In a minute, I'll be hoping that you're outside_   
_Another second, you'll be walking on my wild side_   
_You know I'm ready for anything to happen_   
_Take this passion, turn it into action.”_

The beat of Emma’s heart sped up as their collective movement slowed. Cristina was tilting slowly, hands winding up to rest on Emma’s shoulders. They were so close Emma could see the exact shade of Cristina’s eyes, the brown so dark it looked almost black. Her eyes met Emma’s and held, intent and full of an emotion that made heat flare in Emma’s cheeks.

_“Get me, feel me, want me_   
_Like me, love me, need me.”_

Emma became aware that the only space between her and Cristina was a few scraps of clothes. She was even more aware of the small space between her own lips and Cristina’s. She could feel the ghost of Cristina’s breath on her cheek. Her heartbeat pounded steadily in her temples. The sunlight made Cristina’s eyelashes look like they were dusted in gold.

Time stopped.

_“Tonight, if you fuel my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_I tried, but you're fuel to my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh.”_

Emma leaned in and Cristina’s mouth opened under hers, soft, and wet, and tasting of coffee. Emma felt Cristina’s hands tighten on her shoulders and pulled the other girl closer. They were still swaying to the music, the song pumping through their veins.

_“Right where I want you, back against the wall_   
_Trust when I promise, never let you fall_   
_Right where I want you, back against the wall_   
_You can trust me, I'll never let you fall.”_

Their lips broke apart, but they stood loosely together, not quite wanting to be separate just yet. Emma looped her arms around Cristina’s waist, leaning into her. Cristina tilted her head up to capture Emma’s attention. Her eyes were bottomless pools, drawing Emma into their depths.

Emma tilted her face towards Cristina’s and said, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Cristina looked floored. She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. Emma took advantage of her silence to give her a quick kiss. Cristina pulled back to cup Emma’s face between her palms. “I know.”

_“Tonight, if you fuel my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_I tried, but you're fuel to my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Tonight, if you fuel my fire_   
_You can't stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh_   
_Stop desire, oh oh, oh oh oh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m projecting my love for Cristina on this entire fic lmao


End file.
